bergljotbbiealfandomcom-20200213-history
Bergljot
Quotes “I wish the very best of you.” “I forgive everyone,” “I’ll come back, but I won’t forget.” “JEG ER SÅ TRIST-“ “killing is bAd!” “If there was something that you would say, but you couldn’t say it, what would you say.” “WHY DOES EVERYONE HOLD SOME SORT OF GRUDGE AGAINST MY HOUSE,” “Would you like some Caesar dressing on your Caesar salad, Cesar?” “Diddel” “This is upsetting.” “When I said you could make him a pizza that was not what I meant.” “Youch” “In some cases you can say things like Sure or Perhaps, but in this case it’s best you say No.” “MY SALAD-“ “They make burgers quite bigger nower days.” “It’s hard to forgive, But it’s so much better when you do.” “I trust that you can make the right decisions.” “This is the part where I change the subject.” “you make me sicker then a rotten pickle...” “i May regret these words later but, I HATE THIS PLANET!!!” “I pay rent-“ “Bro, I’m pretty sure I’m a pineapple..” “y’know, usually I’d say there’s weirder stuff then this, but this... this just crosses the line.” “Wolfy, you know how like some people say `the girl of my dreams’ ... well your like the Girl who haunts my dreams.” “AHUGH” “Fire is very dangerous,” “My son, help me.” About Bergljot is an angel who wants to help people forgive each other and end violent behavior in anyone, That being a hard thing to encourage, Many people never acknowledge Bergijot’s entreats. Story Bergijot has not always been an angel, though that is not how it works with Angels, it’s all fiction and should not be taken to serious. Before he was just a normal kid, But one day at his school they went camping at a local camp site, there they roasted marshmallows, told story’s, and other fun activity’s, towards nighttime someone announced that it would be fun to play Hide and seek, the teacher obliged and let someone be the seeker and the hiders Hide. Bergljot ran off to find a hiding spot, because it was getting dark it was quite hard for him to see, so without his full vision he accidentally falls into a deep blue glowing hole, the hole only filled with blue water and tall rocks, he climbed to a rock towards where he had fallen in, but it would be impossible for Bergljot to make his way out, the fall was much to high. So instead he yelled and shouted for help, though it seemed that no one could hear or find him. Above the ground the students still playing hide and seek, Bergljot’s friend Clavi (The seeker) Eventually gave up on searching and spoke that Bergljot had won Hide and seek, But after he did not appear or show up, she started to wonder if something had happened. She told the teacher that he might have gone missing somewhere, the teacher searched for him, looking for a while, soon it became way to dark for anyone to stay to search, the teacher called Bergijot’s family and told them of their quandary. By the next day they had called a search party to find Bergljot. In the hole where Bergljot was, he prayed and hoped someone would find him, since it had been a whole day, he had nothing to eat or drink and he was becoming dehydrated. He looked at the blue water in desperation, though he didn’t not want to drink something so undesirable, but soon he was afraid that he wouldn’t have any other choices to make, he drank the blue water, and though it seemed quite harmless soon he began to feel exceedingly ill, he had the intuition that it was poison that he’d consumed. At it being that nobody was there to help, he could not survive, He died. After three days, the class revisiting the camp, Clavi still had beliefs that Bergljot was around. While the students did activity’s Clavi decided to search since it was much brighter, soon she came across to the hole that Bergljot had fallen in, course she did not know that though. she looked down the hole carefully, she saw something down there, she could not quite make sure of what it was but she didn’t want to be so sure that it was not important, she ran to the camp site asking if the teacher could come and see what it was or why the hole was there, the teacher decided they would check it out, Clavi and the teacher then went to the hole, the teacher looked down there to see what looked like someone, with further clarification they were almost sure that it was a person, they quickly called 911, The body was soon brought out, it was Bergljot, the teacher was asked whether they had known what happened, The teacher was afraid that they might be accused for letting them play hide and seek while it being dark without much sight of where they could’ve been going so the teacher did not say that it was their student. This being that the information could not be told to Bergijot’s family, But the police had figured out that the person that they had been sent to find was the same person that was found, So Bergijot’s family was told of what had been discovered, Clavi had figured it out later by Bergijot’s sister. happened to Bergljot though...? Bergljot went up to heaven and past his judgment he was assigned as an angel, then he ascended back down to earth as an angel I’m really not creative... Bergljot knew that angels where created for a specific task only, so he assumed that he should have something important that he needed to do. Something that the world lacks is forgiveness and mercy. He wanted to help people realize that meaning, he hoped for an opportunity to find someone who needed that information and came across someone who definitely did not understand that concept, Bergljot meets Cesar the kid who seemed to act... violentlys name was Cesar, he was attacking people for no intent whatsoever. Bergijot went up to him and asked him why he was doing those things, Cesar told him that he didn’t need a reason, Bergljot disagreed, “For even if you had the reason you shouldn’t be hurting these people.” Bergljot implied, Cesar questioned his words “Why, what if they were mean to me.” “Even if someone does something that seems unforgivable you have to forgive them.” Replies Bergljot, Cesar still did not understand, He thought that you should only forgive people if they do something on accident, He wouldn’t forgive the people that seemed like they didn’t deserve it. Before Bergljot could continue his speech, Cesar grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed Bergljot, “YOUCH” says Bergljot, Cesar was amused by this. Bergijot asked him why he did that, Cesar replied that he was getting in his way, and that he didn’t like what he had to say. “See, that’s your problem, you take what someone does and even if it just bothers you, you treat it as a strong insult,” Said Bergljot. Cesar however did not care, or for the least understand any of that. Cesar continued to attack Bergljot, who was now an angel would come back even if he were killed, I know that probably sounds OP or cliche, but angels don’t really even die in the first place Bergljot asked him if there was anything that would stop this, Cesar told him that nothing would stop him. “There is absolutely nothing? There’s not a single thing that you want?” Questioned Bergljot. Cesar replied “Nope.” Then he impaled Bergljot with the scissors. Bergljot then came back, said before Bergljot ran up to Cesar and said to him, “you said you wanted nothing..?” Cesar told him that was correct, “Cesar, Is killing me what you want...?” Asked Bergljot, Cesar didn’t have an answer to that. Cesar then walked away, though he did not start attacking anyone, Bergljot was confused, But Bergljot believed that there was good in everyone even if they seemed heartless. Bergljot then decided he would just try to bond with Cesar, he asked him if he wanted to go to the park, surprisingly Cesar said “Sure,” They went to the park, Cesar rode the slides and sat on the swing, didn’t swing, he just sat there. Bergljot continued to act nice and kindly towards Cesar, after VERY VERY LONG TIME Cesar and Bergljot became friends, Bergljot prefers not to bring up all the stuff Cesar did before, But Cesar definitely does not act as he did before, Bergljot was happy about that. Bergljot finds Drake, Diffy and Alison Bergljot comes across three kids, the three kids asked Bergljot if he had any food, Bergljot replied to them that he did, the children begged for him to give them some and that they hadn’t eaten anything in days. Bergljot was quite shocked and quickly gave them some food, he asked them if they had a home or a place to stay, the children replied that they didn’t live anywhere and that they just wandered the streets, Bergljot was very concerned over that, he asked them if they wanted to stay at his house, got a house Btw.. they excitedly shouted “yes!” “Thank you!” Bergljot walked the three children to his home where they could stay, he did not have the intent on keeping them, but it didn’t look like there was anyone to take care of them. He put mats and pillows on his couch and told them if they wanted to nap they could lay there, the children nodded. After a while it became dark, Bergljot decided to go to bed, angels even need to sleep...? but a few moments later all of a sudden “AHHHHHHH” screamed one of the kids, Bergljot quickly ran down his stairs to seek if something had happened, one of the kids was crying, another one said “She had a nightmare.” Bergljot asked her if she was going to be okay, the kid replied that she was afraid and didn’t want to go back to sleep, Bergljot didn’t really know what to do about this has a hard time when it comes to “Helping” Bergljot asked her what her nightmare was, the child replied that it was about all of them being taken away and thrown into a hole and then that they we’re buried. Bergljot promised her that he wouldn’t let something like that happen, she hugged him and told him “Thank you” Bergljot sat down by them to make sure that they’d be ok. Soon it became morning, he let them go with him to go look around by the park, by the park there was a Spider Baldi standing there, the spider baldi stared at him, his eyes glowing red. Bergljot felt unsafe about this and decided to go to a different park, but before he could start to leave with them, the spider baldi shouted “Where are you going,” Bergljot turned back to look at him, “I’m just taking these kids to...-“ Before Bergljot could say anything else the spider baldi ran up to him and said “I’ve seen you before.” Bergljot was confused, he hadn’t met them before, Bergljot slowly walked away and replied “er, I don’t think I’m the same person you know.” The Spider baldi looked away. Bergljot walked the children away from there back to his home, one of the kids asked, “is that guy going to hurt us?” Bergljot replied, “No, no, don’t worry about that. He just thought he recognized me.” The kid looked down, Bergljot asked her if something was wrong, she said that she was just afraid, Bergljot then asked, “Oh, I was gonna ask, do you guys have names? I don’t want to just address you by “kid” .” The girl replied, “I’m Alison.” Other spoke “I’m Drake.” The third said, “I’m diffy,” Bergljot nodded and said, “Ok, well Alison, Diffy And drake, I’m going to head out to get some stuff and one of my friends is going to watch you guys while I’m gone,” the kids nodded. Bergljot then left the house and headed off, Begreat Arc on his way there he ran into the Spider baldi again. “HEY, DEMON” Bergljot was confused and offended, “What??” Said Bergljot, the spider baldi Said, “I don’t like your face, your too bright,” glows Bergljot was once more confused. “Uh, who are you..?” Asked Bergljot, the spider baldi replied, “I’m begreat2233,” “oh, uhm... hello, Begreat.” Then Begreat grabbed Bergljot and said “WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY INSULTS KINDLY!” Bergljot was very very confused and freaked out. Begreat then hit Bergljot in the face with his ruler and said “Nice people make me angry...” “...” Begreat then walked away saying “I’m gonna go bite some kids” Shocked, Bergljot Said “What?!” Begreat then ran off to the schoolhouse that was nearby. Bergljot chases after him saying “Don’t do that!!” Begreat ignores him and ran threw the door and started to attack people, Bergljot really didn’t want to have to go threw this again, but he didn’t want this to happen. Bergljot ran up to him and told him to stop, Begreat asked him why, Bergljot replied that because it is wrong and cruel to attacked people for no reason, Begreat then said “ But they were calling me names earlier.” “No matter what someone does, no matter how mean it may seem, you have to forgive them for it. I’ll forgive you for this.” Bergijot Said. Begreat was upsetted by his words and then hit him in the face and said “will you forgive me for this?” Bergljot pitifully replied “Y-yes...” Begreat then hit him again. “And this?!” Begreat spoke. “YES, EVERYTHING... anything you do I’ll forgive you for it no matter what.” Said Bergljot. Begreat then was sad, Bergljot asked him what was wrong, Begreat replied “I’m sorry, I really have a hard time forgiving.” Bergljot told him that it was okay and that sometimes forgiving is hard, but that it is better to forgive rather then strike revenge upon. Begreat smiled at him and said “Thanks, I think I’ll try to forgive more.” Bergijot was happy about his words. Bergljot then returned to his house. over time, Bergljot decides that he wants to adopt the three kids, and that’s what he does. A few days later, Bergljot ends up running into Begreat again, “Oh! Begreat is that you? Remember me?” Begreat nods, “Yeah... your that weird nice angel” says Begreat. Bergljot looked at him a little confused. Then Begreat Asks “What happens to those weird three kids, that you were watching” Bergljot responds “Oh, they are at the schoolhouse, I decided to adopt them.” Begreat laughs. Bergljot looks at him once more confused like. Then Begreat runs to the school, Bergljot gets a little worried and follows after him. When Bergljot walks in the schoolhouse, he see Begreat chasing Drake and diffy around, “H-hey?! Begreat what are you doing?!” Says Bergljot. Begreat then grabs diffy and says, “I bet you wouldent forgive me for this..” Bergljot looks at him in shock. Begreat then bites diffy, “AAAUH” yells diffy. Bergljot yells for Begreat to stop, then drake tries to stop Begreat from hurting him. Begreat grabs drake and throws diffy on the ground, Bergljot quickly runs to diffy, “Oh my gosh! D-diffy are you alright?!” Yells Bergljot. Diffy shakes his head no saying “He bit me! He hurt me!” Then Drake shouts in pain, Bergljot turns to see Begreat biting Drake, Bergljot yells “Stop! STOP! Please!!” Begreat sees Alison with a pencil, Alison runs up to Begreat and starts attacking him. “NO! Please! Not fighting! This is not needed!!!” Alison looks at him, “he’s gonna kill my brother!” Bergijot looks at them, then Begreat grabs Alison and bites her. “NO! “ shouts Bergljot, Drake And diffy. Bergljot quickly grabs Alison diffy and drake and runs them to his house, he brings them up the stairs and asked them what happened, “He bit me!” Yells diffy, “I’m Dying!!!!” Yells Drake, “My leg!! He bit my leg!!” Shouts Alison. Bergijot overwhelmed panics looking at them while running around. “Oh jeeze, Oh jeeze! What do I do!!!” As Drake and Diffy continue to cry for help, Alison falls to the ground motionless, Bergljot looks at her with complete shock and says “a-Alison?! Is she- ALISON!?!” He grabs her and looks at her, “h-hey!!! Please?! Alison are you okay?!” Says Bergljot, she doesn’t respond. Bergljot turns to look at Drake and Diffy who don’t seem to be responsive anymore either, “oh.. gosh... Please don’t...” Bergljot says looking at them all. Bergljot Says “I-I’ve.... I’ve let them down... I didn’t... I couldn’t help them.” Bergljot cries as he looks at Alison, Diffy and Drake. He puts Alison down and then he turns to look at the stairs. “B-Begreat....” He gets up and runs back to the schoolhouse. Running into the schoolhouse he sees Begreat laughing, Begreat looks at Bergljot and says “ That’s quite the unforgiving look my friend.” Bergijot runs up to Begreat and pin hits him to the wall and shouts, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!” Begreat looks at him in attentiveness, Bergljot looks at him then says, “oh my gosh... What am I doing?!” Bergljot then backs away from Begreat, in tears BergIjot says “I’m so sorry!!! I shouldn’t! “ Begreat looks at him confusedly. Then someone runs into the school, Bergljot looks. It was Alison, but she was glowing, she looked like.. “AN ANGEL?!” Shouts Bergljot, “Alison is that you??” Says Bergljot to her, she replied yes, Begreat looks at her angrily. She gives an alike expression towards him. She runs to Begreat and starts attacking him, “Alison! W-What are you doing!?!?!”Bergijot Yells. Alison looks at Bergljot, “He killed my brothers! And I’m not letting him kill my father!” Bergljot looks at her. he’ll come back anyway “Alison! We have to forgive, no matter what, even after the horrible things he did. He needs our mercy!” Says Bergljot. Alison looks at him, “y-your... your right.” She backs away from Begreat, “I’m so sorry,” Alison says to him. Begreat looks at both of them sad, “Why.” Says Begreat. Bergljot looks questingly. “I don’t deserve your mercy or compassion..” Says Begreat. “It can seem like that, but everyone deserves a second chance.” Says Bergljot, Begreat walks over to the corner of the school holding a pair of scissors. Bergljot walks up to him, “Begreat?” Bergljot Says. Begreat looks at Bergljot, “I’m leaving... goodbye” Begreat Says. “Oh, goodbye, And I wish the very best of you- Before Bergljot can finish his sentence, Begreat takes the scissors and takes his own life in front of Bergljot. Bergljots mind shatters, “BE-BEGREAT!!” Bergljot Shrieks as Begreat falls to the ground and turns into a pile of ashes, Bergljot So shocked without any words, he runs to the lunch room and stares at a table, “how could I let this happen! How could I let this happen!!!” Bergljot repeats, he turns to see a burger laying on the second table, staring at it... on so on, Bergljot starts eating burgers because HE SO SADs..and burgers make him feel better Bergljot helps Cesar bergijot sits at a table eating burgers “sadly” then one of Bergljot’s friends Shgime whom bergijot meets towards the time after meeting Cesar.] walks up to him, he sits and asks Bergljot what’s wrong, Bergljot says that it’s a long story, Shgime gives a questioning look at him, Bergljot then explains what had happened and how Begreat killed drake, Diffy and Alison. Shgime feels bad for him, Bergljot gets up then heads over to his house, before he makes it all the way there Cesar is standing in the path, Bergljot says hello to Cesar. Cesar also says hi back to him, and then Cesar asks if Bergljot had saw any bears around, Bergljot reply’s that he did not. Cesar walks away, Bergljot then continued to head over to his house and when he walks in he sees a bear sitting on his couch! “AHHHHUG!?” Yells Bergljot then he runs over to Cesar and tells him he might have found the bear he was talking about. Cesar gets afraid and hides behind a tree saying “that bear was chasing me and was gonna eat me!” Bergljot sees the bear wander out of his house and towards him, Bergljot walks over to the bear carefully and slowly tries to pet it. The bear stares at him with a neutral expression, but before Bergljot can pet the bears head, the bear springs backwards and runs away. Cesar comes out from behind the tree and says “yay! It’s gone! “ Bergljot looks at him happily, “was not quite my plan, but alright.” Says Bergljot. He continues to his house and sits down and watches his Tv. A few moments later Bergljot hears some sounds coming from outside his house, he looks out his window but does not see anything. He goes outside and see that by the side of his house by the garbage, “Cesar?!” Bergljot says as he sees Cesar sitting in a box by his home. “W-what are you doing by my...Garbage???” Asks Bergljot, Cesar responds “This is my house!” Bergljot looks at him in concernment, “Er...you live... here?” Says Bergljot “yep” responds Cesar. Bergljot slowly walks away, feeling bad for him, he thinks for a moment to ask him if he wants to stay at his house instead but does not know “how” exactly he’d even ask that. Bergljot manages to get the words that he wanted to say out to Cesar, Cesar sAys he would stay at his house as it’s definitely better then living in a box, Bergljot meets his brother one day while Bergljot is just wondering around the schoolhouse with his ToDoList a child steals his ToDoList, Bergljot gets upset and asks the kid why he had taken it, the kid does not awnser instead they start running away, Bergljot tries to go after them, they both stop and the kid throws the ToDoList on the ground saying “I didn’t mean to pick it up.” Bergljot picks up his ToDoList and says that its ok to the kid, he then walks outside where he is greeted by one of his friends, Omnomgoo, Bergljot says hi to him, and Omnomgoo says Hi to I’m too, he also asks if Bergljot remebers him, Bergljot knowing he has decently seen this person before but, not... quite rembering where He says that he does remember. Omnomgoo leaves and Bergljot walks back up to the schoolhouse, but before he enters a Baldi with a top hat says to him “dad?“ Bergljot looks at him in confusement, “hAha, what?” SAys bergljot, then an angel baldi walks to Bergljot and says to him “brother? Is that you?!” Bergljot is now very overwhelmed and confused and faints because of all... this, his brother (chad) goes to him and asks him if he was ok, Bergljot gets up and says to him “did you, you said brother?” chad nods to him and tells him about how he’s been looking for his brother, Bergljot (lOl suddenly remebers and) sAys “b-brother!” thEn reunited with his brother they do things together and stuff yyyaay. Bergljot wants to adopt Cesar time passing from all this, Bergljot would hang out with his brother a lot, out he still would hang out with his friends as well, one day Bergljot is with Cesar at Cherries Play House, Bergljot sits at a table eating burgers while Cesar plays on the play stuff (ya that) whEn Bergljot isn’t looking Cesar manages to get himself stuck in the wall! He yells for help and Begrljot sees him and runs to him and helps him out of the wall, Begrljot asks him if he’s ok, Cesar reply’s that he was, Begrljot decides it’s dangerous here and that they should go somewhere else, they decide to go to the forest (or camp place) while they are there it becomes dark, Cesar tells Begrljot that it was getting dark, Begrljot sAys “yeah, it is, you should uh, probably get heading....” Begrljot remebers that Cesar really does not have a place to stay besides his home, but before he can say anything about that Cesar runs of, and bergljot about to yell for him, he accidentally says “SON- CE-CEA-“ he covers his mouth knowing what he had just said Begrljot thinks to himself “wHah, I didn’t mean to cAll himm that?!?” Bergljot then stands there now just thinking what he had said, and he had never thought of being cesars... fATher- Bergljot just decides to go home and think about this, he then decides “I i I i I i I i I i iI WANt tO bEE CESaRs fAThEr!” ... Bergljot stands in his house, “how would I even ask him that?! plus! I don’t even know if he has parents! I can’t adopt him if if he already hhhh” he disides the next time he sees Cesar he would ask him. So time passes and he sees Cesar again, he walks up to him tells him hi, then asks Cesar “cesar,,, d-do you have any....... ParEnts?” Cesar then reply’s with “yeah, silly” Bergljot backs up sadly “o-oh.. ok” Bergljot sAys, Begrljot then goes to the lunch room and eats some burgers sadly, then one of his other friends Yotubrules goes to him and asks what’s wrong, Bergljot stammers And tells her that it’s nothing, she says “are, are you sure” the Bergljot inhales aNd screams “CESAR HAS PARENTS SO I CANT ADOPT HIM!” Yotubrules stands there blank, (then some other stuff happens) LATER, Bergljot is hanging out with his brother, chad, (who has met Cesar) Begrljot decides to tell him about his issuuueeee, Bergljot sAys tO chad “you know c-Cesar?” chaD says “yeah” Bergljot replies “well,,, I-I I have wanted to,, I want to,, ... adopt hIm-“ chad says “wow brother that’s gret” Bergljot thEn interupts “but, but he has... parents” chad then says “oh, I’m sorry bro,” Bergljot looks at the ground in sad. Chad says “you know, some people can still adopt kids even if they have parents, have you ever seen Cesar’s parents?” Bergljot awnser “well, no. He lives in a cardboard box, alone.” Chad looks At him surprised, “uHhH...............” says chad, Bergljot then walks away saying “blAH nEvEr mInds HhHhHh HhUwhhhh” then for about every time chad and Begrljot and Cesar are hanging out chad constantly is asking bergljot “when r u gonna tell him?” SHORT UNFULLY PUT TOGETHER STORIES Chad helps Bergljot ‘Bergljot pases around with his problems of wanting to adopt cesar, chad asks him what his problems is and Bergljot BIG BLABBERs abOut “CESARIWANNAADOPTBUTWAYTOSCARED’ then chad grabs a couch, chair and nitebook, he sits in the chair and tells Bergljot to sit on the couch, then chad says “how does this make you feel” while clicking his pen, Begrljot sAys “HUh” “like do you really wanna ask him” says chad, begrljot replies “yEs, quite“ chad writes in his notebook, bergljot continues to talk to him while chad gives him advice and while chad takes “notes” in truth though he is just playing Tic tak to. Bergljot adopts Cesar One day cesar and Bergljot go to the camp site and Bergljot decides he is gonna ask to adopt him, he blabbers out ‘WILL U BE MY SON’ cesar doesn’t respond for a good five minutes then Bergljot asks him if he will awnser his question cesar says he awnser it yes then the next day Bergljot tells chad about the gud newz Relationships Gallery Category:Angle Category:Characters